


Split

by ollie_wooga



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Character Injury, Multi, Split AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollie_wooga/pseuds/ollie_wooga
Summary: This is the official storyline for my BFB AU, Split. I wrote some ideas down a while ago but finally fleshed them out and changed them a lot.
Kudos: 6





	1. Who is that Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 work ever and I don't know how to use this site yet so I apologise for any issues.

Gelatin sprinted through the woods, his legs beginning to ache. He didn't have time to rest, though; he had to get away from her. He had barely even processed what happened, all he remembered was a red leaf slaughtering X and many other contestants. Who was the red leaf? Why was she there? He didn't know.

The green desert’s legs felt like they were on fire. He needed to stop for a second and think. He looked around and saw a cave, running towards it. Suddenly, he heard footsteps and felt someone push him over. “AH! Who are you?! Please don't hurt me!” The figure slowly emerged from the shadows.

“Oh, it's just you, Gelatin.” Lollipop helped the jello up. He looked at her and saw a large crack in her purple candy.

“Woah, what happened to you?”

“That evil leaf attacked me but I managed to get away and took shelter here.”

“Did she follow us?”

“No, she was distracted by other contestants.”

The two heard more footsteps outside, then voices saying, “A coive! We can hoide here!”

“Then like, hurry up and go check that it's safe! It's like, raining and I don't want Evil Leafy to like, kill us!”

“I HATE CAVES!”

It was Fanny, Match and Bubble. Bubble walked towards the cave. “Lollipop and Gelatin? Yoy’re already here?” 

“I came here to take shelter and Lolly was already here. Come in, quick, it's dangerous outside!”

Bubble called out to her team and they all came in.

“It’s like, so dark in here!”

“I HATE THE DARK!”

“Match, Bubble, you guys were in Season 1, right?”

“Yoy, why?”

“Who the heck is that leaf?!”

Match looked outside, then back at Gelatin. “That's like, Evil Leafy. She hasn't been around since like, Season 1. I don’t know why she's like, come back now!”

“Ohhh, so that’s why we didn't recognise her.”

“Yeah she like, killed a lot of people and Announcer put her in Leafy but he like, died after doing it.”

The group fell silent for a good 20 minutes before Bubble spoke. “It looks loike we'll be staying here for the noight.”

“I HATE SLEEPING IN CAVES!”

“We like, have no choice Fanny! It's too dangerous to sleep outside and like, we can't even stay anywhere else. All the like, buildings were destroyed by Evil Leafy or Four!”

“Wait, Match, whoire's Pencil?”

“I like, don’t know. Hopefully we'll find her”

Each member of the group gradually fell asleep apart from Lollipop, who decided to guard the cave because her painful crack wouldn't let her rest.


	2. Some Sticks and a Pastry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't that long because I'm not very comfortable with writing gore, even though in my opinion I write it quite well. Sorry about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Descriptive gore, major character death, Woody and Cake kinnies watch out

Woody and Cake were running away from Evil Leafy, but she was catching up to them fast. She grabbed Woody and pinned him against a tree, causing him to break slightly and scream. Cake hid in a bush, watching in horror as Woody was bashed against the tree over and over until he was broken into bloody pieces on the floor.

Cake didn't know Woody well but he still felt bad. That looked like it really hurt. Evil Leafy stomped on the pieces a few times to make sure Woody was dead.

Cake decided to shift his position slightly-

CRACK!

A branch in the bush announced his presence and Evil Leafy grabbed Cake out of the bush. She tore off part of him, causing him to bleed a jam-like substance. The pastry looked at her in fear as he slowly bled out while she held him there.

Evil Leafy proceeded to rip Cake to pieces, leaving his bloody, severed parts on the floor. She heard objects nearby, and began to walk in that direction, leaving the mutilated corpses where she killed them.


	3. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Lollipop and Gelatin having a snowball fight because platonic Gelapop is underrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is short too, they will get longer soon!

It was a few days after the Evil Leafy attack. Gelatin and Lollipop were gathering resources for the rest of their group, while the others stayed at their cave. It was snowing and there was a rather thick layer of crisp snow on the ground. Gelatin was just walking behind Lollipop, when he had an idea. He balled up some of the snow in his hand and threw it at Lollipop, hitting her in the back.

The candy squealed and turned around to see Gelatin laughing. She balled up some more snow and threw it at him. He exclaimed as it hit him in the face.

The two had a snowball fight for a while, ending up tumbling onto the floor and giggling. Lollipop sat up. “We should get back to the cave or Match will be mad.”

“Yeah, you're right.”

They started to head back to the cave, cracking jokes and laughing all the way back. They had so much fun that they weren't even bothered when Match yelled at them for coming back late.


	4. (writer note) where the hell have i been

hi guys im really sorry for not working on this, i had no writing motivation and some stuff happened unexpectedly, but ill update soon i promise :)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is getting updated often! Stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
